The Path to Peace
by DaRealyst
Summary: A little girl who struggles to survive as a ghoul, doesn't want to kill. She faces a problem between letting herself or her friends live. (OC story)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Orangey Rays Embraced her Face**.

Michi wandered about the streets, which was dark and murky, as she stumbled upon a body. The drunken man, the girl glared at. She inhaled a fume of strong alcohol, thus coughing in the heavy smell. Not used to the stink of vodka, Michi scampered off.

It was the hunger that killed her. Bit by bit, she slowly felt her desire to kill rise. Forcing to hold back, Michi silently howled as she tightly clutched upon her stomach. She had never gotten used to killing, but spoiled her hands on her first feast. The girl snatched a piece of the man's leg, ripping it apart. Its meat, ripe and red, poured out among the man.

As soon as she pulled out his bone, the man woke from slumber. Before he screamed in agony, the girl grabbed his neck.

"Please, sir, I don't want to kill you." She begged. "Don't scream."

Michi could have easily taken his life; however, her morals tugged her to stop. The man, held back by his tears, quickly nodded.

"Also," She said. "Don't tell anyone about me. Especially not the CCG…um, I'm sorry about your leg. I'm really hungry."

After swallowing the right leg, she spared his left. The girl was partially full, as she returned to her home. She stared at this empty place, under a bridge near the river; her roof was the arching bridge. Michi had only a blanket and pairs of shoes to spare. The Aogiri Tree, she knows of, was hidden in this area. The 11th Ward, her place of birth, felt more dangerous as a steady rise of Ghoul investigators climbed.

The girl planned to move, somewhere about the 21rst ward, safely away from the investigators that took her parent's lives. Sometimes she would explore the cemetery, used to the foul rot of the soil and the haunting experience, shoveling for the dead bodies. It was much better than taking one's life.

Remembering back, her father told her to never kill unless in self-defense. He would grab her dainty shoulders, staring in her ivy eyes. Michi, who was now eleven, glimpsed on her nostalgic thoughts now and then. The heavy, cotton blankets she took was wrapped around her body. Michi curled in the cold, shivering weather. Her hands clutched tightly on the blanket. Although she had no real home, Michi was pleasantly content with her surviving for two months.

As dawn beckons, a slight scraping of metal awakens her. Michi crawled against the wall, frantically searching for the noise. There was a figure in the shadows, a woman with wrappings that covered her face and limbs. She wore a purple cloak, but Michi could sense that this woman was dangerous.

The woman sniffed at her, then leaned in close to take a look at this girl.

"What's a little ghoul doing here?" She inquired.

A tangling pain of curiosity and anxiousness crossed Michi's mind, she sensed the woman's overwhelming power. Within one hit by that woman, her body would be flung against the bridge in an instant. Like a thrown doll. Michi instantly kept a distance from that ghoul; her brows dripped dots of sweat.

"Please don't kill me…" Michi said.

"Hey, where are your parents? Never mind that, you smell so good…" The woman said.

The kagune, a flurry of feathers, sprouted out of her shoulder blades. While Michi desperately desired to escape, she didn't want to accept her fate. The girl fell back, stumbling on the concrete floor, trembling in fear. A rain of bullets fell from the woman's kagune, but as she closed her eyes, there was something protecting her.

Her own kagune, instantly reached like armor, taking in the hail of bullets. Its tentacle like arms sprouted out of her back, but not nearly as powerful as the woman's. She quickly sprinted, but her small legs could not take her far. Blood poured out of the girl's eyes, darkening with redness.

Somehow, the woman's kagune grabbed one of the girl's legs, and then threw her up in the air. Like a thrown doll, she dropped to the river.

"I'll let you drown in there…" The woman cackled.

Michi slightly closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the tides push her around, the silence of the sea closing in on her. The orangey rays embraced her face.

Her eyes opened, to the sight of a young man. His caring, indigo eyes stared at the girl's.

"Are you okay? I saw you in the river…I saw the whole fight. That was the One Eyed Owl-you were lucky that you lived."

Michi coughed up spills of blood, he was amazed she was still breathing; he took up her the arms and dragged her to his house. She woke up panting, thinking it was a hallucination, but this was reality. Glancing at the wall, full of paintings and clocks, she rested her head against the soft pillow. The man placed a plastic coffee cup down on the wooden table next to the bed.

"My name is Eichii Akio, here, drink it."

The girl held the warm cup, breathing in its cocoa fumes, then took a small sip of the sugary brown substance.

"I never had coffee before, but this is different." She smiled. "I'm Michi."

"Ghouls can drink coffee, it's kinda weird. I saw the whole fight, I wish I could help but I can't match against her. I'm a human after all, but I know about ghouls, I've been researching them. She's crazy…don't go near that woman. This ward is dangerous, it's much better if you move out." He said.

"I know, I was planning to do that. I don't want to kill people and ghouls either. If I did, then my parents would be ashamed of me. I can't take another person's life…but I have to. I'm a ghoul." Michi took another gulp of the coffee; its luscious liquid brushed her red lips. "Thank you so much. I would be dead if you didn't save me."

Akio smiled, he took a backpack then stuffed it with clothes and items. Michi glimpsed at the table, with a family portrait of Akio with his mother.

"That's your family?" She asked.

"Yeah, my mom was a scientist. She passed her knowledge of ghouls to me, unfortunately, she got killed by one. She told me to continue her research, so I did. Anyway, now that you're here, you should move to another ward."

He zipped up the red backpack, and then placed it on the bed sheets.

"You have to go to the 7th ward now," He said.

**A/N: Hey guys :D! I always wanted to make a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic, so here it is. I thought this would be an interesting premise so leave a review on what you think and see you for the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Weak One

**Chapter 2: A Weak One**

She glanced at her backpack, filled with necessities, small clothes, a plain pink toothbrush, and a cellphone.

"You'll have to live with my uncle; I'll show him to you. I can't live with you, unfortunately, since I have to continue my research here. I want to know more about the Aogiri Tree, but I'm afraid I'd get killed…" He said.

"Wait, you're not going to be with me?" The girl mumbled. Her brows furrowed stressfully, discontent with her early departure.

"I'll visit you every week, how does that sound?"

Other than her parents, Michi never had people caring for her; she was forced to scamper in the streets as a homeless girl. Scavenging inside the empty bins and leftovers, the girl reeked of rusty, melted plastic and a garlicky stench most of the time.

This time, a caring man dropped her off to the 7th ward. He tightly held the girl's hand, showing her the path to his uncle's house.

They stopped upon a house in Sumida, Tokyo. It had a wooden porch with a rocking chair near the edge, its glass doors felt strong and she could glance at the busy furniture in the house. Glimpsing at the red tiled roof, she was amazed at its greatness, the windows peered at her.

A man, with patches of hair upon his head, swung the doors open happily. A bright smile he had, as the man of about forty greeted the young girl.

"Hello there! I'm Eichii Hayate, I've been expecting you. My nephew told me everything, it was horrible. How could she do that to a young girl? Anyway, pack your bags…starting tomorrow you'll go to Sumida Elementary Academy."

Every step Michi took in the house, there was an eerie creak, but she dragged her mush of items to the attic. Hayate apologized, as there was renovation in the guest room, but she was content in having a roof upon her head. The attic, frigid and quiet, had a window peering out to the whole view of Sumida. From the bustling cars vanishing in a second, to the school children like her returning, and even the stray cats meekly strolling…she was finally at peace.

No more days of misery, of isolation and the constant fear of ghoul investors. Michi peacefully slept in her heavy futon, awaiting the comfort of the cool, silent nights. She could hardly hear the footsteps of her uncle, rummaging about the hallways.

The orangey rays embraced her face once more, its arms touched her flushed cheeks. Michi woke up panting, gasping for breath, a nightmare she had.

Shuffling to the kitchen, a single coffee cup was placed on the table. Hayate poured the muddy liquid to the brim of the cup.

"Good morning Michi! Are you ready for your first day? I know you're a little too young for coffee but, that's the only human thing you eat right?"

"Yeah, I guess so; I wish I could eat more. I always wanted to taste sandwiches, chocolate, or even pieces of candy…" Michi sighed. When she was five, she took a small piece of a banana, shoving it in her tiny mouth. Michi remembered the bland, spongey taste which made her almost puke.

The television was turned on, blaring news coming from a reporter. The young lady continued to speak, in a loud nonchalant voice. Before she could speak, Hayate closed the screen, and then tapped at his watch.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?" He said.

The girl ambled to the school, glancing at the metallic gates and the large lump of a structure. She weakly pushed the doors with her trembling, nervous fingers.

"We have a new student, Michi…what's your last name? I'm sorry…" The teacher said.

"Just call me Michi…" Nervously, she laughed.

"Take a seat next to Tatsu, the boy with the glasses."

She felt a dozen eyes peer at her; an uncomfortable air of silence. There was a loud, obnoxious ticking on the clock, its arms slowly circling. The teacher, , tapped back and forth, with her high pointed heels. There were neon posters hung on the walls, the white, dusty chalkboards and the large gazing windows that lustered with blends of colors. They melted on her arms like warm butter. Michi had a tiny smile, finally feeling normal; since this was the first time she had ever been to school.

The lunch bell rang, as the boy took a quick side glance at Michi. He edged his body around, leaning to the left.

"What are you looking at?"

Her eyes switched from the ceilings to the boy, who stared at this foreign girl.

"Um, nothing…" She mumbled.

"I'm Riku." He grinned. The boy pushed his glasses with his right finger. "What about you?"

"Michi. This is lunch, right?"

"Yeah…" He said. "But don't go to the rooftop, or else the clown man will eat you!"

Never hearing about this nonsense, she quietly snickered.

"What clown man? I never heard of him." She inquired.

"It's in the news everywhere…apparently some sicko ghoul has been killing kids. My mom is so paranoid right now, it's not even funny. I hope he doesn't get to you!" He said. "When I do meet him, I'll swing him with my left-then my right-and he'll fall straight to the floor!"

Amused by his story, she would think it impossible for a human to defeat a ghoul. Unless he had a quinque which matched his strength.

Suddenly, she sniffed out a trace of something suspicious, it was behind her. A massive amount of power inside a body of a child, she thought that was impossible. Never the less, Michi slowly turned her head to glimpse at a boy who propped himself to the girl.

He had streaks of blonde hair, and a grey vest, there was a dreary atmosphere about him.

"I know you're a ghoul, a weak one. Fight me at sunset, tomorrow." He whispered to the child.

"Hey, what are you saying, Darius?" Riku said.

"Nothing, I just wanted to introduce myself to the new kid!" He smiled. "Hey there, Michi right? Nice to meet you!"

She felt her knees trembling, her eyes jolted back and forth, as if her heart pulse quickly shot up escalating. This feeling she felt before when the girl met the woman…it happened again. Michi tightly clutched at her chest, heavily breathing as her nostrils flared in surprise.

"Hey, Michi, are you okay?" Darius said. He pressed his palm against her shoulder, like her father did.

In a second, she collapsed. Her body plunged to the floor, a loud _thud_…

**A/N: Well that escalated quickly :[! There are a lot of problems right now, concerning about that mysterious boy. Thanks everyone for reading this :D I won't update the next chapter soon because of tests x_x.**


End file.
